Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing optical elements such as lenses, prisms, mirrors, and the like, and a device for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for manufacturing an optical element by pressurizing a heated and softened optical element material, followed by cooling the pressurized optical element material to harden it, is known.
In such a method for manufacturing an optical element, a technology of supplying an optical element material by heating the optical element material by suspending it in a heated gas and dropping it onto an upper surface of a lower mold is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The order of steps in a method for manufacturing an optical element of the Patent Document 1 is suspended heating, a drop (supply) from a heating unit onto an upper surface of a lower mold, a retreat of a heating unit, and a descent of an upper mold.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-133758